My Beautiful Lover
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: La relación de Edward y Bella, los modelos más conocidos de Phoenix, está sufriendo ciertos problemas. Edward no permitirá que Bella desconfie de su amor, no ahora que ya casi cumplen 2 años juntos. ¿Cuáles serán sus tácticas? E/B


_**Disclaimer:**__Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. __Solo la trama me pertenece. Enjoy It.

* * *

_

**Full Summary:** Edward y Bella son la pareja se super-modelos más conocida en Phoenix. Todo perfecto, ellos se aman y a la gente les encanta verlos. Son famosos y dinero no les falta, pero el verdadero problema es una inestabilidad en su relación, que poco a poco se hace más notable. Edward no dejará que ella desconfie de su amor. No ahora que ya casi cumplen dos años de matrimonio. ¿Pero cuales serán sus tácticas? //ExB//Ligero OoC//A.U.//

_

* * *

_

**·M**_y _**B**_e_**au**t**i**_f_**ul** **L**_o_**ve**r**·**

**·M**_i_**do**r**i C**_u_**ll**e**n·**

_Su fan nº 1

* * *

_

— ¡Por Dios, amigo! ¡No sabes la envidia que te tengo! ¿Has visto como te miran las chicas de allá? ¡Maldita sea, quisiera ser tu!-vociferó. Tenía que ser Jacob. El es casi tan escandaloso como Emmett. _Casi_. Nadie puede superara a Emmett en inmadurez y escándalo.

— Si, oye, ¿cambiamos de lugar? Si eres un buen amigo lo harás-rió alguien suavemente. Seth. Única persona en esta mesa que solo hace bromas agradables y no chilla. En especial lo último. Gracias a Dios. ¿Para qué quiero otro crío más?

— Bah, no saben lo que dicen ¡Cambiar de cuerpo con mi hermano sería como vender su alma al diablo! Se arrepentirán, se los aseguro-_advirtió_ mi, mal que me pese, hermano Emmett. ¡Siempre tan amable! ¿Se nota el sarcasmo, no es así?

Además, mi vida no es taaan mala. Bueno… quizás sí, si no te agrada que hasta las abuelas te acosen y no tener privacidad… entonces un poco.

¡Pero no hasta el punto de que sea equivalente a "vender tu alma al diablo"!

¿Cierto?

—Bueno, yo creo que sería aun peor que vender tu alma al diablo-soltó Jasper. Gracias por tu contestación tan _positiva_, Jasper. Ya casi siento que estoy más animado.

Jasper es un viejo amigo mío y de Emmett. Es el gemelo de una gran amiga de nuestra hermana, Alice, quien sale con Jasper, por cierto. La hermana de este último, Rosalie, está casada con Emmett. Peor que el más terrible de los culebrones ¿verdad?

Y todavía no he mencionado a la mejor amiga de mi hermana y Rose: Bella. Quien, por si no le he mencionado, está casada conmigo.

¿Y quién soy yo? Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo veintidós años y sí, estoy casado ya. ¿Bastante joven, no?

No tienen idea de lo que me costó convencer a mi actual esposa de casarnos a los 20. Porque, la verdad, es que ella tiene una especie de trauma con el matrimonio. Les agradezco a mis suegros por inculcárselo. Solo me complicaron la vida.

Supongo que cosas de ese estilo suelen ocurrir cuando eres hija de un matrimonio, joven, que se divorció unos pocos meses después de tu nacimiento. Y que, encima, les quedó la mala experiencia. Y más si a tu madre le quedaron unos fuertes prejuicios contra el matrimonio joven. (Entiéndase casarse antes de los treinta)

Pero bueno, desde hace casi dos años que logré convencerla. Casi dos años de matrimonio. Unos años muy pacíficos, a decir verdad.

Además de que no estoy casado con cualquier mujer, sino con la super-modelo Nº 1 de Phoenix. Lo cual deja claro que ella es más que hermosa. Pero lo que me encanta más de ella es que no se le sube a la cabeza ni por asomo.

En realidad, es la joven más modesta que conozco, cuando, irónicamente, es una de las que más tendría que presumir.

Pero no, ella es demasiado tímida y noble como para restregarle en la cara a alguien su belleza y talento.

Aún a sus enemigos. Y miren que algunos se lo merecían, y hace bastante.

¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan increíble como ella?

Yo sé que hay más de 800 jóvenes en Phoenix detrás de ella. Sé que ellos han averiguado hasta que marca de pasta dental utiliza o como se llamaban todas sus maestras de primaria.

Sé que su fanatismo casi no tiene límites.

Pero también sé que yo conozco todo eso y mucho más, que yo la conozco por dentro y por fuera, que ninguna de sus reacciones me es desconocida y que a veces cro que puedo ver el mismo centro de su alma.

Por eso yo sigo siendo… _su fan nº 1_.

* * *

**A**_u_**th**o**r**_s _**N**_o_**te**s**: **_Antes de que me linchen con el argumento de: "¿Qué carajos haces aquí si todavía no has subido el décimo capítulo de _**·Cuando Tu Llegaste A Mi Vida·**_? Eerrhh. Es que no he tenido tiempo, chicos. Esto lo escribí en mis clases de Historia, Geografía y Literatura jejeje._

_Así que aquí tienen el primer capi-introducción de este __**mini-fic**__ que constará de 4 capítulos (por ahora es lo que pienso escribir) Ahhh..! y déjenme aclararles que este fic es paralelo a otro que aún no ha sido publicado llamado: _** ·No Tan Imposible· **_que sería como el principio de todo. Antes de que estos dos se conocieran y eso. Si quieren que lo publique lo haré con gusto. _

_Cuídense mucho. Y si les apetece, pueden dejarme su opinión *sonrisa compradora* jajaja Saludos,_

**M**_i_**do**r**i**


End file.
